


The Scourge, The Blessing, and The Gift

by PlightZero



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I promise, but i still have the collECTIVE FREEDOM TO THEME IT AROUND CHRISTMAS EVE, but i will post a fic about the two very very soon, its not actually a fic where theyre a focus, saimatsu is just brief in this fic, this is a couple hours late after christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlightZero/pseuds/PlightZero
Summary: ‘Tis the season for mistletoes, lies, and surprises. Get ready for the time of year, where snowflakes dance across the sky and barriers are broken. After all, they do say opposites attract. - Maki and Ouma plan something for themselves on Christmas. (After the events in “A Taste of Smoldering Embers”.)





	The Scourge, The Blessing, and The Gift

The winter storm passed over the city like ghostly hands, brushing against the skyscrapers and suburbs like cold fingers. The chilly weather in December was nothing else but the eternal feeling of tickling frostbite, and a punch to the gut of all things merry for the holidays. After the sudden extracurricular lesson in lip-locking, Maki and Ouma swore to one another that they would pretend their relationship was a secret to everyone else around them.

Which meant private notes, texts, and days full of fake hatred—only to go home holding each other's hands along the way. It wasn’t too difficult to fool everyone at school, after all, Maki and Ouma were already both experts at their own methods of masking their true selves, both at home and in public.

However, it wasn’t too long before it bled into their minds. The couple often had to head home down in the dumps, because one of them took a faked insult to heart, and the other had to do everything they could to make their significant other, smile again. Both Maki and Ouma still have light banter towards each other, but at the end of the day, the caregiver always seems to wake up the next morning in his arms and forget whatever happened.

After all, relationships have their own ups and downs.

“Maki,” the leader began a conversation quietly, as they were heading towards the train station, his fingers entwined with hers. In response, she hummed before shooting a glance down at him. 

“Kaede’s Christmas Party is tonight. What’s the plan? Do we keep pretending or do we actually break a leg this time?” He leaned forward, looking up into her eyes.

“..That’s what I’ve been thinking about for a while,” she responded, sighing, her breath puffed in a small cloud before it disappeared into the sky. “We should… probably do something. But I’d rather keep it a secret for just a little longer.”

“A little longer?” Ouma raised a brow, his expression saddening a little. “You said that the last time. We should really do something now! I may be an expert at lying but, I’m not gonna freakin’ endure another week of fake insults with you!”

She closed her eyes. “Fine, we’ll see.”

He smiled triumphantly, before patting her shoulder. “Good. Also, by the way, I finally have your present ready. So, can I open mine now?!”

She grinned, looking down at him again. “Have you never heard of the term, ‘wait for Christmas Day to open your presents’? Or have you been living under a rock your entire life?”

“I may have lived under my fair share of boulders, but that doesn’t give you permission to make fun of me!” He lightly punched her shoulder, laughing. “Only I do that, and it’s way funnier if I do it too!”

“In your dreams. Everyone is going to know I’m the one in control of this relationship.”

“Ah ah ah. No, you’re not. You’re a caregiver, and I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader, there’s a major difference in power here—so you’re in no position to tell me you’re in charge here. After all, everyone is going to know soon that I’m the one who’s on top.”

She raised a brow, leaning down to his level. “Top what?”

“Nothing.” He averted his eyes away from her.

The girl smirked before leaning away. “Thought so.”

It wasn’t long before the train arrived, people were already there waiting for the subway to reach the station, perhaps for several minutes or longer. The two Ultimates hopped onto the train after the doors pulled themselves open. When they found a seat they could both sit next to each other at, Maki glossed her eyes over him.

“..There’s just one favor I want you to do with me, tonight.” She whispered. He returned the glance, leaning forward to hear her more clearly. “Let’s open each other's presents in private. I feel like that would make up for keeping the act up during the party. Sound good?”

The leader nodded, forming an ‘OK’ sign with his hand and winking his left eye repeatedly. “Yeah! I don’t mind. Let’s do it!” He seemed to have gotten himself pumped up for the rest of the day after hearing that plea.

She lightly smiled, nodding again. 

Today might not be so bad.

————————————

“Maki! Can you come in here and help me with the cake?” Kaede called from the kitchen, poking her head into the living room for the caregiver to pick herself up and aid her. “I’ve got my hands and arms with cookie trays!”

“Fine,” she blankly pushed herself off of the sofa and walked up to the pianist, pulling on a pair of oven mitts on her way there. “Isn’t this the pineapple upside-down cake you kept annoying me with?”

Kaede flinched, shooting an apologetic look over to her fellow classmate. “Annoying you with?! I’m sorry I was bothersome about it… just you get excited for this kind of time during the year, y’know? Don’t you have something you’re ready to die for? Maybe presents, someone you plan on meetings, or just holiday treats?”

Maki shook her head. “No, I don’t. I don’t have anything I’m excited about in particular. But I do recall you telling me you’re excited about the private time you’re going to have with Shuuichi.” 

It was in that instant moment where she stomped on Maki’s toes. “Shhhh!”

The caregiver winced at the stinging pain, sending an intense glare in response to the small punishment. “Are you serious? You didn’t have to step on my foot for that.”

“I-I know but, maybe I wouldn’t have done that if you didn’t keep on talking about it so loudly! He’s in the other room, he could be listening for all I know!” Kaede hissed quietly, before setting up the cookie trays over the snack table. “So… please don’t talk about it so openly?”

“It’s not like I was trying to gain anything from it.” She waved her hands dismissively, setting down the pineapple-flavored cake onto the table.

“That’s fine then… Alright, help me flip this cake over; carefully though!”

Maki was still thinking about her little plans with Ouma, however. 

————————————

In the backyard, Shuichi and Ouma were preparing a small, controlled fire for people to roast marshmallows over the flames to make s’mores or eat them straight off the stick. Their progress was a little difficult, as there were hardly any embers being produced within the small pile of dead leaves, twigs, and chopped up wood.

The leader sighed, throwing himself backward into the plastic chair he stole from the party store. “Maaan! This is boring. Let’s make a firework from scratch!”

Shuichi looked up at him with a confused expression. “Do you even know how to make a firework from scratch? We don’t even have gunpowder or any materials needed to even create a makeshift rocket…”

“I don’t know, Shuichi! Maybe you should take a hint next time!” He snickered before the detective realized his slight error in judgment.

He sighed in frustration, pushing away some of the chopped up wood to make some air for the flames. “Perhaps I wouldn’t have so much of a difficult time if you didn’t lie so much, Ouma.” His classmate promptly shook his head dismissively at his suggestion before a grin pulled at his lips.

“Of course not! As a leader, I’m supposed to be a step ahead of everyone at all times!”

“I don’t think lying has anything to do with being a step ahead of—”

Ouma grabbed a tight hold on the poor detective’s shoulders, a manic gaze burned into his eyes.“ _At all times!!_ As a leader, it’s easy to know what’s going to happen! Like how you’re going to be alone with Akamatsu for the night! Who knows what fantasies might grow with two teenagers alone in a house together! I say to use protection!”

His face turned beet red in an instant. “I say shut up maybe?! I and Kaede aren’t going to do related anything of the sort! Quit messing with me! We’re just going to watch a movie, and then I’m going home!”

The leader put up his hands defensively. “Oooh, what are you going to do? Solve the mystery as to how many dirty thoughts pollute your mind in a day after solidifying plans with your girlfriend? I dare you to tell me!”

Shuichi frustratingly shoved him back into his chair, pulling his hat down to hide his eyes and face. “J-Just be quiet...”

“Okaaaaay! Fine. I’m gonna go steal some soda from the fridge, even if Maki and Kaede harass me not to touch anything until everyone arrives!” Ouma got up from his party chair and scampered over to the front lawn.

“And don’t come back!” The detective yelled back in response. 

After he made sure he was out of earshot and out of sight from his classmate, Ouma sneaked around to the front lawn and checked around to see if _his_ girlfriend was waiting for him. Sure enough, there she was—kicking a couple of decorative stones across the yard before looking up to him. 

“You’re finally here… do you have the presents with you?”

He shook his head. “Nope, even so, Kaede would’ve probably seen either one of us taking something from the Christmas tree, even if she was focused in the kitchen.”

Maki’s expression quickly turned into disappointment—pinching the bridge of her nose exasperatedly. “Ughh… so much for favors and present opening. Forget it, let’s go back inside of the house.” The caregiver turned around to walk back inside.

“Waaaait right there,” Ouma tugged on her sleeve, pulling her back closer to him. “There’s still something I need to do with you right now.” He stuffed his hand into his back pocket, which seemed to gain interest in her.

“What are you holding?”

He pulled out a mistletoe. Of course, this berry plant had a different and more accurate name, but that wasn’t the point. Ouma had one in his hand and he held it up in the air, above both himself and his significant other. She looked up at the small plant before looking back down at him.

“I can’t help myself but tell you that this is the most forced, cliche, and overused smooth move anybody can pull during Christmas Eve on their crush or just somebody in general.” Maki raised a brow, crossing her arms.

Ouma didn’t let his smile falter at her words, it still persisted. She noticed this, and eventually pried her eyes off of his lips.

“..I mean, it’s stupid, silly, and dumb enough to make me want to kiss that idiotic grin off your face.” Her cheeks began glowing red after openly admitting to her shame.

Victorious, he leaned closer to her face teasingly. “I caught you.” He cooed before putting away the mistletoe—gently cupping her cheeks with both of his palms and pressing his lips against hers, for another kiss that they would never forget. After several moments, experiencing the wonderful spark again—they broke apart, only to softly touch foreheads with each other.

“..Kokichi.” She mumbled.

“Yeeeaaah?”

“..I love you.”

“Love you too, Makmak.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. Okay, this was a very, very late work post. I was supposed to churn this out a week ago but I got mixed up with schoolwork and now that Winter Break is here, I can get around and freely write what I crave to do! I know Christmas is already over by a couple of hours, but I really wanted to make one before the holiday was over but I couldn't. As for the Saimatsu bit, I promise I'll post a fic about that ship VERY soon. I still have it drafted and ready. I just wanna correct some stuff over and then I'll send it out before new years hopefully.
> 
> I posted this very late, I woke up after trying to sleep early and I remembered I had to finish and post this, so please excuse any errors and terrible grammar after I post this. Even so, they'll be fixed when I wake up.
> 
> Happy reading, and Happy Holidays!
> 
> -Ant


End file.
